NEVER LAND
by xCOMATOSEx
Summary: N E V E R   L A N D    Yamanaka Ino was the Queen of Hidden Leaf Academy. She was perfect in every aspect- but life has gotten so boring for her lately. Rather, it's been boring for as long as she can remember. But all of that is about to change.
1. Chapter 1: The Queen

N E V E R L A N D

How would things have turned out if Naruto had never been a Junchiriki- Or if Sasuke's family had never been brutally murdered? But most importantly... What if Ino had never met Sakura when they were children? Welcome to The Hidden Leaf Academy, we have a new transfer student joining us today.

CHAPTER 1 : T H E Q U E E N

The day was dark, and it was snowing- The students were slowly walking into their classrooms, and taking their seats. Yamanaka Ino sat in hers, crossing her legs with an indifferent expression pasted across her face. She wore a simple purple turtleneck, that was covered with a woolen black sweater, and black skinny jeans. Her blond hair was hanging limp on her shoulders, and her bangs partially covered her face. Her fellow classmates were chatting loudly as their teacher walked into the room. The woman sat at her desk- ignoring the boys and girls, and instead began doing paper work. It looked like once again; she had nothing to do but amuse those who surrounded her.

A boy with spikey blond hair turned to her- and grinned- looking like a fox in the process. His blue eyes nearly matched Ino's in terms of color, but not in beauty. He was adorned with a large fluffy white hoodie- that had an orange hood and zipper. He also wore orange cargo pants- completing the look. "You want to play paper football, Ino-Chan?"

"We played that for the last week, Naruto." She frowned.

"But it's fun!"

"Not today... Tomorrow, okay?" She smiled sweetly- causing half the class to sigh blissfully.

Yamanaka was... Sick of her life- so to say. It was all the same. As Hidden Leaf Academy's Queen; It was her job to be perfect. Good grades, athletic, beautiful, and kind... She was all of those. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. She had gotten sick of boys asking her out everyday- and fangirls leaving letters in her locker... She had gotten sick of amusing Naruto by playing paper football with him during class.

She was bored. That is until, their teacher, Anko-Sensei stood up and walked to the front of the classroom and faced the group; as if she were going to say something worthwhile. "Shutup." She stated calmly, and the class went silent not a second later. "We have a transfer student who is going to be joining our class from this moment on... Come in." She glanced at the door expectantly. As she did- the door slid open, and a girl walked hesitantly inside.

She had long pink hair, and her bangs weren't much shorter than the rest; they covered her entire face. She had on a plain red hoodie, and long baggy green pants. She held her books to her chest, as if to ward all bad things away from her. The girl sitting beside Ino snorted, tossed her purple hair over her shoulders, and whispered to Naruto- "She's such a loser..." And he smirked in response.

The comment irritated Ino somewhat, due to the fact that she didn't know the transfer student and was making assumptions. It also dissapointed her to see Naruto react that way; she had more faith in him. She wanted to say something, but it would make her look bad to critisize someone, and it was her job to be perfect. Instead, she merely returned her gaze to the red and green clad girl, fitting; as it was closing in on Christmas- who was stuttering words that no one seemed to be able to understand. Not that they cared what she had to say.

Anko-Sensei nodded as the girl rambled on with her incoherant words, and then gestured towards a seat when she thought she was done. The seat just so happened to be right next to Naruto's, meaning she was sitting right in front of Ino. Realizing she had missed something important that could potentially make her look bad- she gently tapped on the girl's shoulder. The girl flinched at the contact, and slowly turned around. "I'm sorry..." Ino started. "I was lost in thought, and I didn't quite catch your name. What was it, again?" She smiled with perfectly straight white teeth.

"H-H-Harun-no S-Sakura..." She studdered in response. Pushing her bangs to the side nervously.

With that gesture, Ino saw a pair of bright emerald eyes, that were just as beautiful as her own cold sky blue ones. She held her gaze for a couple seconds longer than planned- but then held out her hand. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. I hope we can be friends." She smiled once again- earning Sakura a few jealous glances. Anko-Sensei apparently decided to make the students do at least some work- seeing as Sakura was new, and she didn't want to ruin her reputaion as a teacher quite yet. The class was silent, except for the occasional giggling of Hinata, who was whispering back and forth with Naruto.

"Hey, dumbass." A raven haired boy turned in his seat to face the spikey haired blonde. He was wearing a white dress shirt, covered with a black vest with silver buttons. The outfit was complete with black dress pants and an undone black tie with a cross on it.

"Tch. What do you want, Sas-gay?" Naruto snapped.

"Pass this to the new girl, punk" He tossed the note onto Naruto's desk, and turned back around to pretend to take notes on the lesson.

Naruto looked confused for a moment, opened the note to read it, then smirked and tossed the note to Sakura's desk. She didn't notice- she was too busy doodling in her sketchbook. Ino, having saw what had taken place- leaned foward to whisper into the girl's ear. "Naruto just passed you a note." It came out a lot more... Huskily than she had planned. Or at least, it must have- seeing as the girl yelped, stood up from the brief interaction, and knocked her own sketchbook off of her desk.

"S-sorry." Ino nearly shouted, as she stood up to pick up Sakura's sketchbook. At this point the entire class was staring at them.

"Sorry..." Ino said once again; apologizing for disrupting the class. She handed Sakura her sketchbook, and sat back down, her cheeks betraying her as they slowly but surely turned a deep shade of red. Sakura sat down quickly as well- after she apologized frantically to the rest of the class and thanking Ino for her book. She didn't forget what Ino had said, though; She picked up the note and began to read-

"Cute Christmas colors... I wonder how you would look without anything on... "

She reread the words over again, taken aback. She then noticed a little heart on the lower right hand corner of the note- with a little flame behind it, and a fan attempting to blow it out; or so she assumed. It wasn't exactly what she would call good quality, but she could understand it at the very least. It was her first day here and they were already teasing her. She promptly refolded the note and returned to her sketching until the bell rang. As soon as it did- she packed her things and rushed out of the classroom, with Ino staring at her as she did.

The note was left on the desk- and Ino made it her buisness to read it. A blush crept onto her face yet again when she did.

This disgusting. Who would do this? She thought.

She then noticed the same thing Sakura did- the heart, the flame, and the fan. So it was Sasuke afterall- he had been the one who wanted Naruto to pass it to her in the first place. She would tell Itachi about this... Actually, he would probably give his little brother a pat on the back and a thumbs-up. The only reason she started going out with him was because he was the quarterback of the school's football team- and he was the only person everyone else in the school would accept as her boyfriend. Or Sasuke. But Itachi was less of a jerk by a fraction- and he was older, meaning he would graduate sooner and be out of her life.

She left the room soon later- dropping the note into the recycling bin.

Ino walked towards the cafeteria, with the usual group- Temari, Tenten, and Hinata.

Tenten was by far her favorite- she was the nicest, and the smartest. She was a good friend who was always there for her. Temari was a good friend too, but she was too rash for Ino's liking, and she went out with that jerk Shikamaru. And Hinata... Well, she just plain hated her-She was stupid and bitchy; but she was popular, and hot: meaning she automatically had the right to be in Ino's group. That's how it is for the 'cool' girls.

Ino spotted Sakura in the back of the line and instead of walking to the front, (everyone let her butt in front of them) as usual- she instead walked to the back, and stood behind Sakura. Nobody in the cafeteria failed to notice this, but kept quiet about it anyway.

"Hey..." Ino tapped her shoulder gently. It's become somewhat of a habit at this point when it came to Sakura. "Sakura." The girl spun around- her bangs once again revealing her shining emeralds. "H-Hai?"

"I, uh..." She started, but then remembered that the others were standing behind her- Sakura would probably feel better if she didn't talk about it with so many other people around. "C-Can I ask you something?" She gestured towards the hall.

Sakura gave her a look that said- Me? But obliged anyway.

"Can you guys get me a salad? The usual..." She smiled sweetly. It was fake of course, except for the one she gave Tenten.

"Y-yeah, sure..." Tenten and the other two looked at eachother- shrugged, and walked up to the front of the line.

"So, um..." Ino frowned at Sakura. "I saw the note."

Sakura blushed. Great, the Queen of the school was talking to her on her first day- about bullying of all things. It couldn't get any worse. "That Sasuke's such a jerk!" Ino growled, much to Sakura's surprise. She thought she would say something like- "He's just kidding, get over it." Or, "He's mine, back off." You know, the usual.

"I can't believe him..." She continued. "I mean, it's your first day here, and he's already proving himself to be a jackass towards you- and, and..." She paused.

"I mean, hell- he's crazy. What guy in their right mind would bully a girl as cute as you?" She said, leaing foward to push Sakura's bangs out of her face. Sakura blushed at the contact, but was too confused to move.

"Hmm...?" Ino took notice of the normally large forehead. "It's kind of cute in its own way..." She unintionally said aloud. This however, Sakura did make blush at and move away. Well, more like run away in tears. The Queen of the school had just made a comment on her one weak point; her enormous forehead.

"Wha- Hey, wait!" Ino called after her, dumbstruck. "What did I say...?" She mumbled to herself, confused by the girl's reaction.

Ino sat down at her usual spot. The interaction that she just had with Sakura really only took about a minute or two. They still had about half an hour left of lunch. She was sitting on Itachi's lap- they sat the same table as Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara. The entire group seemed untouchable- they were the most popular, and attractive students at the Academy.

She was quietly poking at her salad when Sasuke began to talk in his annoyingly overconfident voice. "The moment she read it- I swear her face turned five different colors of red and pink." He laughed- so did most of the group; except for Ino, Tenten, Temari, Pein, and Sasori. Clearly they were the mature ones of the group... Ino felt at ease when it came to critisism in the group- so she had no problem with telling Sasuke how she felt about it this time around.

"That really was too mean, Sasuke. She's new- give her a break." She frowned, and Tenten nodded.

"You could have at least waited until she got settled in, before you showed her how much of an asshole you are." Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. Some of the others chuckled appreciatively.

"You can say that again," Naruto added. "Sasuke likes it in the ass."

Sasuke grunted and flipped Naruto off. "Fuck you."

"We all know you want to." Naruto retorted.. "Oh, look at which direction your finger is going. Does it perhaps mean... That you intend to, you know. shove it in certain pla- OW!"

"Shutup, moron!" Sasuke had hit him upside the head.

"You want to start something? I can kick your ass anyday!" Naruto stood up.

"Yeah?" Sasuke stood as well.

"Yeah, believe it." Naruto started to take his jacket off.

"Wooo, it's gettin' hot in here!" Kisame pretended to fan himself off. "Isn't it a bit early in your relationship to be getting nude in public?"

At this remark, they both turned to Kisame, and clenched their fists. "You're dead." They said in unison.

Ino chuckled at the sight. Naruto and Sasuke had attempted to beat up Kisame by teaming up on him- but the guy was too big to take on. He grabbed Naruto by his hood, and literally threw him at Sasuke- who in turn fell over, with Naruto on top of him. They gave up after that of course, but not without a 'bit' of cussing. She was bored though- so she scanned the area for random things. She saw Anko-Sensei yelling at a couple of boys for starting a food fight, Jiraiya-Sensei blushing as a couple of female students passed by giggling, Sakura heading towards a vacant table with her lunch, Tsunade-Sensei wa-... Wait, Sakura!

She stood up abruptly, becoming the focus of the table's inhabitants. "What's up?" Itatchi inquired, with a somewhat irritated look. She accidently knocked over his energy drink and spilled some of the contents on the table. "Uh, I have to go... To the restroom." She said, hurrying off towards Sakura's table. As she passed by, she caught her eye- and nodded towards the doors to the halls with a- "Come on." look on her face. Surprisingly after what had happened earlier, Sakura followed- with a calm look on... Well, the bottom half of her face. (The only part that was visible.)

"So, Saku-Chan..." Ino started, but then stopped, realizing what she had just said. "S-sorry, that just kind of... You're more friendly and polite than most of the people I know, so I just registered you as-"

"It's f-fine." Sakura looked down at her feet, fidgeting. It was obvious she was uncomfortable- and that statement certainly hadn't helped.

"It's fine? Then, Saku-Chan... I'm sorry about earlier." She sighed. "I don't know what happened, exactly; I'm not usually that foward about things. It just kind of slipped out, you see..."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. "Hai."

"Um... I'm don't want to seem rude- but the question overall really is... Is that why you grew your bangs out that long?" She asked; nervous.

Sakura nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't do that!" Ino frowned at the girl. "People will only make more of a big deal out of it if you do."

I never thought of it that way... Sakura thought.

"You should definatly cut them!" Ino continued. "A-and act more natural! Like, more bold or something. And you can sit with me!" She added. I've never decided to let some random person I don't know into the group before... She seems different though. Something about her eyes. She leaned foward and pushed the girls bangs out of the way once again. "I really want these bangs gone..." She thought out loud. Sakura, still no words, merely nodded. So, they decided that Sakura would sit with them from now on, and that they would go get her a haircut afterschool that day.

It turned out that the others didn't mind if Sakura sat with them- the shyness she emited was a nice change from the usual bitchy comments that most of the members of the 'cool' club spouted. Namely Hinata. (Who if I may add, was the only one who was against Sakura joining them.) "So, Sakura-Chan-" Naruto pressed. "What's your three sizes? Your favorite position? Fantasies? Are you still a virgi- OW, why do you people keep hitting me?" He yelped.

"Because you're an idiot." Tenten scowled at the spikey haired blonde. "Leave her alone, moron." She finsihed.

"Hey, Haruno-San... Are these yours?" Sasori asked; he was looking at her sketchbook.

She nodded frantically- not used to the attention she was recieving from multiple people.

"These are... Really... Good." Sasori said to her- distracted because he was still looking at her drawings.

"Ah! They really are." Temari leaned over Sasori's shoulder to take a peek- earning a glare from Shikamaru. This got everyone else's attention, and they all passed around the sketchbook so that they wouldn't all have to get up. Each time the book reached a different person- it earned a 'Oooh' or an 'Aaah'. Except of course, with Hinata. People stared at them in the halls- and in the classroom. Why was the school's most popular girl hanging out with the creepy, pink haired, shy, artsy, transfer student girl? And WHY was Naruto still hitting on her? Sakura-Chan this, Sakura-Chan that. Don't you ever shutup? Ino silently cursed at the annoying fox-boy.

Apparently, Anko didn't feel bothered to prepare a lesson for her students this period either, so they all sat around wherever they wanted to and just talked about whatever.

Ino was asking about Sakura's past.

"Why did you transfer?" She asked, curious.

"M-my parents got d-divorced, and we had to move to where our brand is most widely bought." She nearly manage to get the whole sentence out without studdering.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Wait... Haruno... You mean the Haruno? As in ... The salon chain?" She asked.

"Y-yes?" Sakura looked at her, and tilted her head in a cutesy manner. "Why?"

"...If you could get your hair cut for free by one of the greatests places out there... Why haven't you?" Ino playfully but gently smacked the side of Sakura's head.

"Y-you know why..." Sakura blushed. Gently placing her hand on her own forehead.

"You!" Naruto jumped in randomly again. "Why are you blushing? Are you talking about something perverted. Are you going to tell me? ...Are you going to invlolve me?"

"Shututp" Tenten once again came to the rescue with a neck snapping smack.

So class ended in it's usual way... The students continued talking as they left- and didn't bother taking their books with them, seeing as there was never any homework. Really now; how did Anko ever get her job?

"So should we just go to one of your salons?" Ino asked, nearly giddy with excitement. She loved going to places like this.

Sakura nodded, smiling faintly. Ino was her first and only friend- the only one who's ever been nice to her; she could at the very least get her bangs cut off for the Queen. 


	2. Chapter 2:  In My Head

CHAPTER 2 : I N M Y H E A D

Ino stared at the reflection in the mirror... Who was this person? She was so... Beautiful- tragically beautiful. Pale pink hair layered just above the girl's shoulders; whereas before it was long enough to surround her entire head twice. short bangs were pushed to the side... Revealing large emerald eyes. Soft pink lips curled into the slightest of smiles as Ino began to hypervenilate.

That day, Ino and Sakura-who had bonded quite a bit in only one day, had headed straight for Sakura's salon as soon as school ended- It was time for a makeover. Sakura had long hair that reached to her lower back and bangs that were nearly just as long. Her face was half hidden due to this- or rather, she hid her face with her hair on purpose- do to her lack of self confidence when it came to her abnormally large forehead. Ino was sick of Sakura running away; so she decided that she would have to get a haircut. Sakura agreed to this- although not because she was too shy to refuse; but because she trusted Ino. True, she only met her today- as it was her first day of school after moving here, but she already thought of Ino as her one and only best friend...

Little did she know- Ino was beginning to feel the same way. Sakura was a fresh start for her... She didn't have to act perfect around her... And it may be a selfish and insulting reason, but she felt better when she compared herself to Sakura... She was built on self-confidence; when Sakura had none. She was of course working to change that- but it helped nonetheless.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the salon, they were greeted by an employee, who had already noticed Sakura through the salon's windows. They were of course offered the greatest service- although Ino refused. She wasn't here for a haircut; Sakura was. The beauticians of course, were ecstatic. They were one of the many locations in the area- and their employer's daughter had blessed it upon them to cut her hair. It looked like wolves on an elk- the way they crowded the poor girl... Although it seemed that she was used to that sort of treatment. Predictable- seeing as she was the daughter of one of the most famous couple out there- Her mother was the owner of the Haruno Salon Chain, and her father was an incredibly famous model... Which she still found disturbing seeing how he must have been at least in his mid 40's.

They asked what kind of cut she wanted- of course she had no idea. She looked desperatly to Ino.

Ino shrugged, and said to leave it up to them... They were the professionals, right?

They decided on short cut hair- not too short though... Just under the chin. They went for layers, and went ahead and cut the bangs so that they now just barely went under her eyebrows.

When they finished- Ino was paralized. Literally. She couldn't move, and had eventually begun to hypervenilate... She could feel her face heat up. So much for Sakura making her feel better about herself... She was cuter than her. On a scale of 1-10, Ino would say that she herself was an 8.5, or somewhere around there. Sakura on the other hand- was at the very least a 9.5. She had her father's pale hair and skin. (Although they were both flawless- not a blemish.) And her mother's eyes. Although, Ino didn't know where Sakura got her height from... Both of her parent's must have been at least 5'9'' each, but Sakura was barely 5'2''. Well, she still had time.

Anyway, Ino was freaking out- And Sakura thought it was funny.

"Wha-wha-what?" Ino lunged at the girl, stopping dead short in front of her face.

"Why are you so... When did you... How?" Ino continued ranting.

"That's not possible- I mean, I knew you were incredibly cute, but this?" She pointed at Sakura.

"Is too much! You're going to make me fall for you!"

Sakura blushed at the -seemingly- compliment, although Ino hadn't really paid much attention to what she just said- she was too focused on squealing like a fangirl.

"We have to go shopping for new clothes, and, and..." She started skipping around Sakura's chair.

"I-Ino-Chan..." Sakura studdered. "Isn't it a bit soon to be getting new clothes...? I'm going to have a hard time even adjusting to this..." She said, fidgeting in her seat.

"She's not used to people seeing her face" Ino explained to the salon's employees- who misunderstood, and thought that Sakura meant that she didn't like it.

"Yeah, I understand, Saku-Chan." Ino said sweetly as she placed on hand on Sakura's shoulder and another on her own hip. "This'll take time. I was prepared for that. Although it'll go a lot faster because I'm around." She hugged the girl teasingly.

Instead of going straight home- Ino felt like going out somewhere. Sakura on the other hand, told Ino that she had a curfew- and her mother asked the service to report the exact time that Sakura got back home.

"Service?" Ino asked.

"Yeah... You know... M-maids and stuff." Sakura cocked her head innocently. "Why?"

Ino smirked. She found it amusing that Sakura hadn't thought that having maids was a big deal... Ah, the rich life. She didn't mention anything to Sakura though- it was too cute; the way she acted.

"Then... Since I really don't want to go home yet... Or for that matter, at all... Why don't I just sleep over at your place? Can I?" Ino asked with puppy eyes pasted on her face. She really wanted to see what Sakura's bedroom looked like.

The smaller girl blushed once again. "I d-don't see why not, but... Would your parents mind?"

Ino's parents were... Well, let's use the term 'laid back'. Another way to describe them is... Neglectful.

They never asked where Ino was going, and they didn't care. They just gave her money when she asked for it- and did nothing else. She didn't even have a curfew- and last time she went to a friend's house for a sleepover, they hadn't even noticed she was gone. She had the life that the majority of the teenage population would kill for...But like every other personage that lived with this lifestyle- she wanted more love. She didn't care if it was from her parents or not... And that's actually how she landed the role of Queen Bee in the first place. She became a perfectionist in hopes of being loved. She didn't feel like explaining any of this to Sakura, though- so just walked away for a minute to pretend to call home.

After Ino had told Sakura that her parents didn't mind, she asked if she needed anything- because her house was a long ways away and she didn't have a ride.

"That's all right." Sakura responded. "I'm sure we have everything you'd need."

It turns out Sakura's mother had arranged it so that someone was always free to pick Sakura up if she needed a ride. (Apparently Sakura didn't want the extra attention, so she just walked home using the backroads.) All she had to do was whip out her cell and call home.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" Ino asked, as if they hadn't only met that day, and had in fact been friends for years.

"M-My mother got me one... Just in case of e-emergencies." She should've guessed.

"Let's exchange numbers, then!" Ino jumped up and down like a little kid. She really had grown fond of Sakura in one day. Her 'Saku-Chan' Was her best friend already.

Sakura nodded, smiling a toothy smile for the first time. It was too cute! Ino scrunched her face as she thought that. Luckily, Sakura didn't notice.

Their ride arrived- and they climbed in the back. Ino could see why Sakura had wanted to walk... This car was incredibly expensive. People were definatly staring as they passed by. She could've guessed they would send a limousine.

Sakura showed Ino her room- And quite to Ino's surprise, it wasn't the cute frilly room she had associated with Saku-chan's personality; it was like... A boys room. One, it was HUGE. Two, it was dark and humid, and had dons of junk littered across the floor. Well, the only thing that really defined it as a girl's room were the panties. .

Three, there were posters on the walls; they were not of boy bands. No they weren't porn either; just a bunch of various manga and anime posters. The main thing that made it look like a boy's room however... Was the giant punching bag in the corner. Ino stared and laughed her ass off inwardly. It was always the quiet ones that came back and kicked you in the ass.

She refocused her attention on the rest of the room. The tv was huge. The windows were huge. The bed was huge. The- Oh there's something that Ino had expected to see. Giant stuffed animals.

"Do you mind if we sleep in the same bed?" Sakura asked shyly as she blushed. "It turns out we don't actually keep sleeping bags...If you'd like, you could use the guest room..."

Ino frowned. "I wanna stay with you. You can put up with me for one night, can't you?". She still wasn't used to hearing someone say the word 'service' so much. Everytime she heard it, she half expected to see the president's 'secret service' coming up to her and pounding her to a pulp. What a pleasent thought.

They didn't end up going to bed for a while, and just watched a bunch of anime and live action drama on the television instead. When they did get tired - they turned off the lights and settled in. As soon as they did- Ino remembered that she didn't have a change of clothes with her- and even worse... They had school tomorrow. She sighed, thinking she would have to borrow one of Sakura's puffy hoodies. They were cute and all... But they just didn't look right on her..

Sakura noticed the sigh- but was too exauhsted to ask. She was still incredibly shy; and although it was easy to talk with Ino more openly... It didn't change the fact that she wasn't yet used to it. It took a lot of energy out of her.

Each of the girls slowly drifted off to sleep; one thinking of the dreaded tomorrow, another thinking of the dreaded yesterday.

She felt a warm arm slowly slide around her waist, pulling her back some ways. Her room had always been uncomfortably humid in the winter... But it was too hot right now. Her face was slowly turning pink and her breathing became ragged. She soon realized what it was... The arm. And of course the presence of the person that arm belongd to. The arm continued to tug until she finally gave up, and turned around to her other side, her damp hair sticking to her face from the sweat. What she saw surpirsed her. Sasuke lay beside her, smiling charmingly. His raven black hair was also damp, and he smelled... Musky. She stared at his bare chest for who knows how long- and she felt like she literally couldn't turn her gaze elsewhere. She felt trapped.

Ino slowly opened her eyes to the morning light- and flinched due to her headache. Perhaps she didn't get quite enough sleep last night... And what was it she dreamed about? She rmembered having a dream... But not of what it was about.

Sakura walked into the room just as Ino opened her eyes. She was carrying a tray of food, and placed it on the bed beside Ino. Wow, they felt like a married couple. Sakura yawned and stretched her arms out lazily. She felt like she hadn't gotten enough sleep... Maybe it was because she wasn't used to Ino... Or ANYONE for that matter; sleeping beside her. Although in this case, Ino calmed her- she was her best friend afterall.

Ino sat and at her breakfast slowly- she wasn't a morning person and she kind of just sat there... Dazed.

Sakura was the same. She stared in no particular direction as Ino finished her meal, and then dashed off as soon as she did to toss the tray somewhere. She came back and pointed to her closet.

"You forgot a change of clothes, r-right? You can borrow some of mine." She smiled nervously.

"Ah, I was going to ask. Thanks Saku-Chan!~" Ino pecked her cheek and skipped off to see what she had in her closer.

They stepped out of the car slowly in the front of the school. People were staring- but not because of the limo. But at the sight of Yamanaka Ino in a furry yellow hoodie. The Queen NEVER wore hoodies; it was just... Taboo. She wore a tight jean skirt and tall leather boots with it; but it just didn't work for her. Well, it did, but nobody was used to it.

Naruto was the first to approach them.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Good morni- Woah..." He stared at her haircut. "You shall now be dubbed... SEXY-BITCH!" He reached for a feel only to get Ino to slap his hand away. "Don't touch her, asswipe."

He then took a close look at Ino. "...You look hot and all... But it's totally different. I like it, believe it!" He gave her a thumbs up, grinning like a fox- as always.

Then it was Itachi and Sasuke.

Itatchi merely stood there, unfazed. He didn't really seem to care. She thought he wouldn't... He really only ever cared about her D cups, but she didn't care about him, so all was good. She was still bitter however; he might as well just dump her for Hinata and her huge rack.

Sasuke on the other hand was grinning. Not at Sakura- but at Ino. "It's the middle of december and you're wearing a mini skirt?" He smirked. "Slu- SHIT." He said as Tenten showed up behind him and smacked him upside the head, as usual earning a 'thank you' smile from Ino.

"Crap, the bell's about to ring. See you, babe." Ino said to Itacho as she and the rest of the party rushed off to Anko-Sensei's class of nothing-ness. He just shrugged in return.

They all managed to pile inside just before the bell rang, and Anko-Sensei rushed inside, grabbed her papers, and left again.

They sat around and played cards until second period, when Kakashi-Sensei switched places with Anko-Sensei. He taught a lesson on Konaha's history in war, class ended, and they then headed for the cafeteria.

Sasuke and Naruto were bickering as usual, but something at the table... Seemed... Off, that day. But Ino couldn't quite put her finger on it. It wasn't that Shikamaru, Temari, and Sasori were absent, because that happened a lot. Shikamaru and Temari were probably just screwing around somewhere- and Sasori gets sick a lot.

She poked at her salad- similar to as she did the day before- said nothing, and asked nothing. Sakura noticed Ino's behavior, and merely held her hand instead of asking what was wrong. Ino much appreciated the small gesture anyway.

Naruto and Sasuke each glanced at Ino and Sakura's held hands- and frowned. They quickly went back to what they were doing in less than a second however, so nobody noticed what had just happened.

Ino looked at Sakura and whispered- "Sorry, I'll be right back; I have to go to the restroom." She winked, stood up, and walked away.

She walked down the hall and reached her destination- then she pulled out her phone from her tote, and checked her messeges:

"You have: 4 New messege(s)"

She pressed the 'read' option, and read the oldest one first.

"Ino, where r u? I called ur cell like, 20 times last nite. Are u ignoring me again? Don't tell me u wer at home sleeping, cuz i called ur house 2."

*Delete*

-Next- *Click*

"Ino, seriously, u no im bettr. Break up with him already."

*Delete*

-Next- *Click*

"Im rly srious about this, babe. ily"

*Delete*

She didn't want to know what was coming next, but...

-Next- *Presses down slowly*

"I brok up wit Tem already. Come on, ill luv u bter than uv evr known."

*Foward to Itachi, add on note- "He's been stalking me for weeks. I was too scared to tell you because He was threatening me.* - A lie yes, but a white one. Besides, she was Queen- who are they to tell her what she can and can't do?

Ugh. That's right- the reason she despised Shikamaru was... Well, he was stalking her. And it certainly didn't help that he was cheating on her friend to do it. Oh wait- he dumped her for a relationship that never happened and NEVER will. Hell, she'd go out with Sasu- ok, maybe not... Ok, Sakura, then. She'd rather go out with her best friend than that freak. Well, at least Saku-Chan wouldn't hurt her.

Actually... Now that she thought about it- she'd rather date Saku-Chan than all of her other guy friends. Shikamaru and Sasuke are out for obvious reasons... Naruto's a pervert, and he's after Saku-Chan anyway. Sasori is too quiet and sickly- not cute at all... Deidara is too feminine and she's pretty sure he's into Kisame, anyway... And Kisame is just plain too damn scary. Same with Pein.

And well... She's knows she's not happy with Itachi- since she's going out with him right now and she's not glad about it. Other than that... Who else would she go out with? Chouji? Fat. Lee? Retard. Neji? Prick. Kiba? STINKS. Shino. Geek. Kankuro? First, she steals Temari bf, and then goes for the brother? Same with Gaara... I think not. And Sai? Talk about social suicide. Dude, Haku? He's an idiot. All the guys in this school define bad quality... She sighed. What to do, what to do. Well first off, go save Sakura from all of the guys. Not like the girls-excluding Tenten- were much better... 


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Purple

Yamanaka Ino stood in her room- staring at the image in front of her. Her mirror was taller than she was- so she had to put it on her door, so it wouldnt look stupid leaning against one of her walls.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and then proceeded to examine her skin. It was still flawless. She applied some lip gloss and smiled. Today would be the day that she dumped Itachi. She didn't care what anyone else thought; who were they to tell her what to do? She was somewhat scared of how the guy would react- but it's not like he would beat the crap out of her in front of anyone, right?

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the house in a hurry- skipping breakfast. Too bad; she could have used the energy for running; as she was late for school. She ran like hell was at her heel- nearly colliding into a wall at every corner.

She did somehow manage to make it on time- and walked into the classroom only to see a certain fox boy hitting an a certain emerald-eyed girl. She made no hesitation to shove him out of the way as she walked towards her seat.

"Wha- Oh it's you Ino. Should have know you'd greet me like that." He said casually. Scratching the back of his head and placing his other hand on his hip.

"Says the loser who's hitting on Sakura so early in the morning. How predictable; you're such a stalker."

Sakura fidgeted at the mention of her name. "G-good morning, Ino-Chan." She said. It was an attempt in changing the subject.

"Good morning, Saku-Chan!" Ino hugged her friend, oblivious to the stares. Naruto smirked knowingly.

"What...?" Ino turned back to him. "Expecting something?" She growled, pulling up her sleeves and baring her teeth.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Anko-Sensei, who came stumbling through the door with a grin on her face. "Everyone get in line, today there's an assembly in the auditorium- so no work today." Ino rolled her eyes, when did they ever have work?

They lined up by row. Hinata behind Naruto, who was behing Sasuke. A bit farther back- Ino stood behing Sakura. Tenten and Temari stood among nameless faces. Ino was very happy with the line placement, as in the auditorium, you sat next to whoever you stood next to.

The school's students slowly filed into the large room, and took their seats with their class. Tsunade-Sensei, their principal, stood at the podium, and began to speak. "Today we'll be over multiple subjects... First of all, Winter break is starting tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll have plenty of homework. This is a happy subject, and I hope you'll have fun... However. There has been a recent problem with students ditching- and I've had a few teachers complain. Starting next week, when you'll be getting back, we will have made a few adjustments to school rules..." A few of the students in the audience moaned. "First of all, No leaving your classroom. The only way is if you have a pass to go to the nurse. IF you do have to go to the nurse- you will need a signed pass, that has the date, and the time that you left your classroom. If there is a reason you were held up, you need another teacher to sign it."

Ino's eye twitched. If this was only one of many new rules, than the students were fucked.

"If you are caught in the halls without a pass by the time the bell rings, you will be suspended." At this many student yelled at. One complaint: "My classes are on the opposite sides of the building! I can almost never make it on time."

Tsunade frowned at the student. "Then get your teacher to sign a pass the class before, just in case."

She continued, "Second, there will be hall monitors to make sure that the first rule is being followed. I'm not going to do something as foolish as getting students to monitor like other schools do; Teachers will be filling that role."

Even at this, a of the couple teachers grimaced. Even more work they'd have to do for a mediocre pay.

"Now, this doesn't have to do with the ditching, but over the years it's become an increasingly frustrating problem... No technology of any kind is allowed in class. I don't mind if you take out your ipod during your lunch hour; but if you're caught with it during class, or assemblys such as this, then the consequence is the same as the first rule's."

Ino sneeked a peek at Sakura, who sat beside her. She always listened to her ipod during class- it had already become a habit for her. Ino herself didn't have one- music gave her a headache. Looking at Sakura- she realized something in horror. She was listening to her ipod. Ino nudged the girl gently- widening her eyes at her and gesturing with her head towards Tsunade-Sensei when she looked, as in- are you listening to this? Sakura quickly took the headphones out of her ears and hid them in the pockets of her jeans. She had no idea what Tsunade-Sensei said before however, so Ino decided on telling her afterwards.

"And that's pretty much it. Teachers and students please return to your classrooms, and have a nice break." She finished, and walked off to her own office.

As they returned to their classroom, Ino retold all of the rules Sakura had missed.

"What? That's retarded!" Sakura frowned. "I live for my ipod..." She muttered.

Second period ended early because of Tsunade's speech, so the group headed towards the cafeteria with sullen looks on their faces.

"I mean, what am I supposed to do during class? Anko-Sensei never has us do any work... And you know I'm not much of a talker except when it's with you." Sakura frowned as Ino smiled. "Well then you're just going to have to talk to me a lot more often than before. Is that so bad?" She was smirking at this point.

Sakura huffed, and they walked towards their table with their lunches. Ino went back to the tradition of butting in line, and dragged Sakura with her. It's only been a week since Sakura's transfer- but people have already accepted that Sakura was powerful; being Ino's best friend and Naruto's crush.

"So... Sakura, Ino. Do you have any plans for Christmas?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. Well, me and the squad were going to have a party a week before Christmas... But that doesn't count as Christmas plans. Why, you gonna have another crappy party?" Ino smiled sweetly.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at Ino. "The squad?" She asked, innocently.

"Oh... I guess I failed to mention it. I'm the cheerleading captain. We havent had practice because the teams are all on break due to the weather." She shrugged, and gestured towards the snow that was falling on the other side of the cafeteria's windows. "I hope we can practice again soon- I need more exercise. Say, you should join too for that matter." She winked, teasingly.

"Cheerleading?" Sakura grimaced. She couldn't stand the thought of Ino jumping around flashing her panties for some stupid team of jocks. Not to mention, she couldn't see herself doing that either. And now the more she thought about it- Ino was the stereotypical blonde. Well, she was smart, pretty, and strong- but she totally lacked common sense and she was totally self-centered. Sakura sighed. Oh well, she still loved her. Well, not like that. That's just wrong. I mean, she's pretty and all... She glanced at Ino. But that's just... Not possible.

Sasuke coughed, gaining the attention of the two girls. "I am hosting a party, for your information..." He started. "And it's only for second years." Ino raised her eyebrow. He wasn't inviting his own brother?

"Anyway... You're invited, obviously. It's on Christmas Eve, 8pm, my place. Be there." He finished and walked off. "And oh, feel free to invite anyone you want. Has to be a second year of course."

Ino sighed. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm worried. I don't know how to break up with Itachi..." She sighed again. "You're planning to break up with him?" Sakura cocked her head. "Well... I did think that you didn't look very happy with him."

Ino glance at the pinkette. Jesus, she only knew her for a week, but Sakura could read her like a twin.

"Well, I guess I'll just call him later. I wonder why he's not at school today? Neither is Temari or Shikamaru for that matter... Oh well." Ino stood up at dumped the full tray into the trashcan. "Class is about to start."

As class ended Tenten walked towards Ino, smiling. "Hey, you going to Sasu-Gay's party?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." she glanced at Sakura. "You're coming right?"

"I'll have to ask my parents to extend my curfew..." She responded. "How long do you think it'll be?" She cocked her head cutely.

Ino smiled, "Well, it usually lasts till midnight at the very least- he lives by himself afterall."

Sakura frowned. "Why doesn't he live with Itachi?" She asked, confused.

"..." Ino paused. "I have no idea. I never asked." She giggled. "I'm such an airhead."

"No comment." Sakura smirked as she picked up her books and headed to the exit. "You need a ride?" Sakura asked.

"Or do you want to walk?"

"Hmm... Let's think about this... I, the Queen, can either walk in the freezing cold weather, OR, I can get a ride with my best friend and a limo." She held her chin with her thumb and her index finger as if she was in deep thought. This lasted for about five seconds until she laughed and said- "Let's walk. Duh!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Smartass."

"Shutup, forehead." Ino instantly regretted saying that, even before Sakura reacted.

Sakura gaped at her. "You did not just say that."

"I think I did, pinkie." Ino laughed. he felt guilty, but it wasn't in her nature to apologize to anyone.

"S-shutup, pig!"

It was Ino's turn to gape. "Pig? You're calling me of all people a pig?" That just wasn't nice- true, Ino had insulted her best friend about her weak spot first, but talking about pigs, when Ino had already confided in her best friend that she was anorexic... That was too much. "You fucking bitch..." She muttered.

Sakura's eye twitched slightly. "Whatever, whore. You can walk home by yourself. Dumb blonde." With that, Sakura walked out of the classrom, completely forgetting about her usual shyness, and pulled out her cellphone so she could call for a ride. She didn't exactly feel like walking home with the head cheerleader.

Ino walked beside Tenten as they walked home. Dumb blonde? Pig? Who the hell did that little bitch think she was talking to? Granted she was her best friend- that was some rude shit she just said... Although Ino did start it, her pride wasn't about to let her apologize.

Tenten glanced at Ino as they walked. She knew Ino was incredibly upset about the situation, but she didn't know ho exactly how she could help...

Then she smiled. There was one thing in this world that could cheer Ino up without fail. She checked her wallet. Yep. There's enough to last her at least.

"Hey, Ino..."

Ino said nothing, looking at her feet as she walked.

"Ino!" Tenten pressed.

"...What?" She responded without looking at the brunette.

"Let's go to the mall."

Pinkie? Forehead? What the fuck did that girl say? she had trusted her- and then she went and insulted her about her weak spot over something so stupid. True, Sakura knew she overreacted, and wnt as far as insinuating about Ino's anorexia,- but her pride wasn't about to let her apologize.

She ran towards the car that sat at the front gate waiting for her, ignoring the stares of the other students who were waiting for their own rides.

She growled as she climbed into the car, causing the driver to raise his eyebrows in surprise. None of her employees were used to a display of emotion when it came to the Haruno's.

Fuck the party. Fuck Ino. Fuck friendship. Fuck school, like hell she was going back there- especially with that stupid god damn rule about not being allowed to listen to music during boring ass classes. She would have to request to be home tutored...

As soon as shereached her room, she flung herself onto her bed, feeling somewhat comforted by it's warmth and softess. She hugged her pillow tightly, as she began to silently cry. Half an hour later, when she felt like she couldn't cry any longer, she sat up- and undressed herself. Underneath her usual hoodie she wore a tight black t-shirt- something any of the guys -except for Deidara- would have dropped their jaws at. She took off her sweatpants and pulled on some black and white plaid shorts that nearly reached her knees. She tossed her shoes off, and shoved on her slippers. As soon as she was finished dressing, she headed over to her computer, and checked her AIM to see who was on... Of course Ino wasn't. Not that she would talk to her if she was. She laughed inwardly.

Tenten wasn't on either... Once again, she wouldn't have talked to her- she was too good of a friend to Ino, and Sakura hardly ever talked to her in the first place. Naruto wasn't on... The only two who were on was Sasuke and Hinata. She frowned. She never actually talked to anyone in the group other than Ino, Sasori, Deidara, and Temari.

Still, she once again forgot about her usual shyness, and sent a messege to the two of them-

Harunoblossom16: Hey wassup?

...

Almost 3 seconds later, Sasuke responded.

Avenger5a5uk3: Nm. u comin to 2 the party?

Harunoblossom16: Idk... Ino's gonna b there. We got into a rly stupid fight- id rly rather not see her 4 a while.

Avenger5a5uk3: Seriously? u 2 got into a fight? never thought i d see the day. Wut u fight about?

Harunoblossom16: like i said... it wuz stupid. she insulted me about my forehead, which EVERY1 knos im super sensitive about... And i insulted her about something... more personal.

Avenger5a5uk3: i c... Well, i hope u come to the party; it'd b boring w/out u. ;P 3

Sakura blushed. She smiled, so Sasuke was nice afterall. She was about to send something back, but she got a reply from Hinata.

VioletQ2B: Well i just got back from the mall. I saw Tenten and ur stupid friend Ino there. Why didn't i c u?

Sakura frowned, and typed...

Harunoblossom16: Idk if i can call her my friend anymore. we got in a fight. i had no idea tenten and ino even went to the mall. wut u get?

VioletQ2B: omg, seriously? i rly thought u were just some plain old stupid transfer student, but clearly ur smarter than i gave u credit for. :) u can partner up with me in calss from now on! im much bettr of a friend than HER. and i just got some new jeans and accesories and stuff.

Sakura's eye twitched. She doubted that she could be a better friend, but she'd give her a chance.

Harunoblossom16: u kno, iv alwas wondered- y do u and ino hate eacheother so much?

VioletQ2B: lmao, cuz she's such a loser- i mean, it's so obvious that she got lipo... She uses daddy's credit card for anything and everything. anyway, on that subject- why r u such good friends with her?

Harunoblossom16: idk how i ever got to be friend with someone like her; don't even ask. im such an effin retard. im still smarter than that dumb blonde tho.

VioletQ2B: LMFAO omg ur funny! blonde jokes are the BEST.

On the bottom, it said- violetQ2B is typing... So Sakura used this chance to respond to Sasuke.

Harunoblossom16: sry, was held up w/ hinata. ill come- ill just avoid ino. thx for the invite. :D 3 anyway- imma say gn and all to hinata and log off, so... gn! :D

Avenger5a5uk3: Haha, gn pinkie.

VioletQ2B: We so got to learn new ones to tease that b with. Not Temari tho- she's cool.

Harublossom16: shes still friend w/ ino tho.

VioletQ2B: Oh shes just pretending. i mean, i pretend to be nice to ino all the time- i dont like to admit it, but she's got power at school... Not for long tho. :3

Harublossom16: wut u mean? :/

VioletQ2B: I mean... one of us will take ovr. Or temari, wut ev.

Harublossom16: how do u swuppose we do that?

VioletQ2B: Well for starters... get rid of the bf. but more on that l8er- im tired.

Harublossom16: Ok.. . hey, u going to the party?

VioletQ2B: No duh- unfortunatly the dumb blonde will b there. D:

Harublossom16: Yeah, ikr? i already complained to sasuke bout that... siiigh. well, im tired to0, so ill see u at sasuke's k? night purple. ^_^ 3

VioletQ2B: Purple, huh? i like that. Night pinkie. 3 xD

VioletQ2B has logged off.

Avenger5a5uk3 has logged off.

Sakura smiled and logged off herself. Apparently she could make it in school now that she found new friends.

She stood up off of her seat and headed to her personal bathroom- took a shower, put on her pajamas, and layed down, pulling the covers up to her chin. She sighed- not exactly looking foward to the next week, but the faster this week went by, the faster she would go back to school. She had to admit- she missed Ino already, but Hinata has already proven herslef to be a fun friend (she didn't know yet about how trustworthy of a friend she was) Temari was already kind to her- now Sakura told herself to pay attention to the girl with dirty blond hair, and Sasuke had proven himself to be nicer than Ino had portrayed him to be. She blushed- Sasuke was cute, and popular. She couldn't help but feel a certain attraction to him... She slowly drifted to sleep, with stray thoughts about Sasuke and Ino lingering in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Check

Sakura opened her eyes slowly- the room was dark, there were but a few rays of light that peeked through her curtains. She looked at her clock, it read 7:26am. She stretched and sighed. She hadn't gotten much sleep- but she knew she wouldn't be able to get any more now. Well at least now she had two hours to get ready. She flung her legs off the bed, and stood. She slowly walked over to her bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair, and decided that she would get another haircut- long hair didn't look on her- so she'd get short hair along with the short bangs she already sported.

As she finished up in the bathroom- she sat at her swivel chair, and turned on AIM just like she did the night before. Maybe people were already talking about the party they would all be attending in 12 hours... She knew some of her friends were like that. She logged herself in, and checked to see if anyone was on.

Ino, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, and Kisame were on- she was about to click on Ino's username, except she stopped when she remembered what had happened between the two of them before break. Ino insulted Sakura about her forehead- and Sakura retorded with a comment that insinuated about Ino's anorexia.

She instead sent a messege to Temari.

Harunoblossom16: Hey, I talked to purple last night. u rly friends with ino or wut?

Temari responded immediatly,

WindPrincessKaZ3:whos purple? :/ and of course not. lol i dont c how u were friends with her in the first place... she was totally faking being nice u no!

Harunoblossom16: purple=hinata. and ya, ik... I mean, where the fuck did that insult come from? u do know about the fight, right?

WindPrincessKaz3: Ya, 'purple' told me... like, wut... 5 mins ago? hehe

Harunoblossom16: Oh u loudmouths :P jk jk but seriously, i know i overreacted and all, but we were just talking like we always do, and she came out of nowhere and talked about my stupid bigass forehead. RAAAAAAWR!

WindPrincessKaz3: Woah, chill girl. It's not bigass. Its just... Idk. Large. :/

Harunoblossom16: lol ur good with words. Well, im bored. u wanna meet up somewhere?

WindPrincessKaz3: h.o.

WindPrincessKaz3: Yeah, okeez. me and hinata were gonna meet up at the mall and then go c a movie. u wanna come? meet us at around...

WindPrincessKaz3: 4:00? we were gonna go from the movie to Sasuke's. two hour shopping spree, then two hour movie? sound good? xD

Harunoblossom16: lol, k. c ya there- i g2g now. buh beez.

She logged off before Temari could respond.

She didn't actually have to go anywhere, she just didn't feel like talking... Or at least not with anyone other than Ino, or... Oh, that sounded like a good idea- Tayuya! She stood up from her chair, rushed through her door, and practically jumped down the stairs. She grabbed her purse and coat which were hanging by the door, and ran out of the house without even saying that she was leaving.

She pulled out her keys as she stomped across the snow covered yard, and opened the car door- it was freezing inside. She started it, and turned on the heater without a moment's hesitation. The air of course, hadn't had time to heat up- so a huge gust of freezing cold wind blew across her face, causing her to gasp.

As soon as she recovered, she backed out of the driveway, and headed towards her safeplace- Tayuya's house.

She and Tayuya were actually cousin's- each of them sporting an unusual haircolor; they looked somewhat alike to the eye's of strangers. They knew eachother since early childhood, as Tayuya had to stay with the Haruno's when her parents died. She and Sakura got along quite well, and until Ino came into the picture, she and Sakura could have been called best friends. Sakura winced at the thought of Ino- she wanted so badly to make up with her- she had no idea what came over her that day, all she knew was that she wanted her best friend back.

She stepped out of the car, and locked the doors. As she walked towards the door of the small house she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. It was probably her parents, or one of the servants.

"Sakura?" The voice on the other line asked hesitantly. Why was Ino calling her?

Saskura stayed quiet.

"Sakura..." Ino continued. "I can't really talk right now... I-I just... Look, be at Sasuke's party tonight, and I'll talk to you then, ok?" Ino waited for a moment, and still having heard no response, she hung up.

Sakura looked down at the still phone in disbelief. If Ino was going to apologize, why hadn't she just done so over the phone? Even if she wasn't, what could have been so important that it needed to be done in person? She sighed as she flipped her phone shut, and continued walking towards the house. Tayuya already saw the pinkette through the window, and said "Come in!" Before Sakura had even knocked.

Sakura quickly ran into Tayuya's embrace as the door closed, resisting the urge to cry. She wanted to tell her everything- but she wasn't really sure of what was happening in her own life to even be able to. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Tayuya asked, raising her eyebrows. "Here, sit." She said, taking notice of the younger girl's apparent fragility. "Are you cold?"

Sakura nodded, she was just outside in the snow afterall.

"Do you want some tea? Or hot chocolate..." Tayuya trailed off. "Sakura, you're different."

"Eh?" The pinkette turned her gaze to her cousin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you act differently compared to how you did before... Like, more... Emotional." She sighed.

"I mean before you just hunched over and kept quiet- keeping on a poker face."

Sakura looked down. "Not around you."

"True. But I saw you answer your phone outside, through my window. Who was it? You should have seen your face." She smirked as she sat down beside her.

Sakura smiled and punched the girl's shoulder, "She's ju-" She stopped. How exactly could she describe Ino? Before she would have said that she was her best friend, but now that they've gotten into a fight... Not only that, but now she was good friends with Hinata, who everybody knows is Ino's most hated enemy.

"She's just a classmate." She finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"Than why was your jaw practically touching the snow?" Tayuya leaned over to get a better view of Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed. "It's nothing."

"Ok... So I take it you're friends with her?"

"I guess."

"So why were you so surprised about her calling you?"

"Look," Sakura growled. "Can we just drop it?"

"Ok, ok... Sorry." Tayuya sighed. "But really, what brings you here?" She asked as she stood back up off of the couch.

"I uh..." Sakura scratched her nose as she stood and followed Tayuya to the kitchen. "I was just kind of bored. I need something to do before I go out later." Saying this, she checked her watch- 8:56. She had seven hours until she was supposed to meet up with Temari and Hinata. She most definatly felt that she needed something to do.

"Where are you going?" Tayuya asked as she handed Sakura a coffee mug that had the strong aroma of chocolate.

"Um, the mall. And then the movies." Sakura yawned. "I'm not really much of a shopper though."

"Yeah, I know... That one time your dad brought us to the mall, and told us to pick out whatever we wanted for your birthday... " She started to giggle. "I can't believe you actually picked that. Why didn't you get something good? Like, I don't know, a flat screen tv? "

"Because I didn't ever watch television if I could help it." she said as she smiled at the memory. Her father- I suppose you could say their father, since he raised the both of them... Took them to the mall on Sakura's 6th birthday, and told them to buy whatever they wanted.

The two young girls ran about, holding hands, until Sakura claimed she found just the thing. She had recently seen a movie where the animals were hunted down and eaten, which was in fact, why she didn't watch television if she could help it- This movie also caused her to become a vegetarian, and she absolutely loved anything and everything that represented an animal of any kind. She looked into the store's display case, and grinned. There sat a stuffed pig, which she instantly fell in love with. She asked her father for it immediatly, and of course, she got it.

"I still have it sitting on my bed." Sakura grinned.

"You're such a child." Tayuya shook her head. "Do you still not watch tv?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I was so stupid not to... I'm only human, what else can I do but sit around and watch things that other people do for hours on end?" She laughed.

"Well good, because if you said that you wanted to find something to do to waste your time, and then refused to watch t.v... I'd so kick you out right here and now." Tayuya said, waving her hand dismissivly in the air.

"You'd let me die in the cold piece of metal; that is my car?" Sakura held her hand to her mouth and gasped, mockingly.

"Just shutup and look at the screen." Tayuya threw a pillow at the girl as she grabbed the remote.

It was 8:30, as Yamanaka Ino stood in her room, sighing as she crossed her arms. She had called Sakura about an hour before- but was unable to say what she wanted to say. Instead, she told her to meet her at Sasuke's party. She sighed again. She didn't actually plan on going to the party; since Tenten couldn't make it. The only other person she wouldn't mind seeing was were any of the seniors, but of course- they weren't invited.

She walked over to her bed and sat on the side, sliding open her phone. Staring at the miniscule screen, she saw her own reflection. She always knew she was attractive- and nobody would dare say otherwise... But today she looked worn, beaten. She felt that way to. How was she supposed to make up with Sakura? Oh well... Something would come to her at the party.

Sakura looked at the digital clock that sat on the desk beside her. It read 3:14. Had she really just sat around for 6 hours just watching musicals? Wow, I had no life. She thought as she stood up from the couch, and flinched as she felt herself falling over. Clearly six hours of sitting around doing nothing causes your legs to fall asleep.

The noise caused by Sakura crashing into the desk woke Tayuya from her peaceful slumber that was taking place on the recliner chair that sat beside the couch. She mumbled something, and turned to see where the noise came from. Seeing Sakura on the floor, struggling to get up alarmed her, and she stumbled as she made her way over.

"Are you alright?" Her voice slurred with exhaustion. Sakura nodded, grunting as she pulled herslef to her feet.

"My feet fell asleep." She stated. "It's late, though- I need to go if I'm going to make it to the mall..." She sighed. "I'm so tired..." She glanced at Tayuya. "Although I didn't fall asleep like an old lady while watching musicals." She smirked.

"Shutup, brat." The 20 year old, growled playfully. "Go on, git." She handed Sakura her coat and purse, then promptly kicked her, literally, out of the house.

"Ow- Hey!" Sakura snapped. "That hurt..."

"Whatever. Don't be late!" Tayuya waved as she closed the door.

I can't remember the last time that girl went out with friends... Tayuya thought as she picked up the clock that fell off the desk when Sakura tripped over it.

Sakura sighed as Tayuya shut the door. She pulled out her keys and climbed into her car, once again feeling the cold blast shoot out of the vents as she turned on the heater. As she reached the mall's parking lot, she saw Hinata and Temari sitting by the fountain- which of course, wasn't on. She turned off the ngine, locked the doors, and walked over to the two of them. They saw her, and waved, smiling. "You're early." Sakura stated as she reached them, and pulled them into a hug. "You're late." Temari put her hands on her hips. "We called you like five times. Sasu-gay-Chan changed the time- it's not at 8 anymore, it starts at 6. So... No movie today." She finished. Sakura pulled out her phone, it was 4:03, and it did indeed say 5 missed calls- two were Temari, the other 3 were Hinata. How did she miss them? Perhaps she didn't notice her phone vibrate because they called around the time her legs were asleep.

"So, Sakura, where do you want to go first?" Temari hooked her arm around Sakura's shoulders and leaned on her.

"U-uh... I don't really go shopping, so..." She stuttered, she wasn't used to this much contact.

"Don't go shopping?" Hinata butted in. "Nerd much?" She giggled.

"Well, the servants usually do that kind of stuff, so..." She shrugged, causing Temari to take a stronger hold of her shoulders.

"S-servants?" Hinata and Temari stared. Sakura laughed inwardly, remembering how Ino had very much the same reaction. "My parent are rich and famous, so..." She sighed. "I guess it comes with the deal."

The two of them stared for another few seconds, but she quickly changed the subject. "Well, I haven't eaten anything for hours, so do you wanna just go to the cafeteria?" She suggested. She began walking as soon as they nodded.

As soon as she walked into the large area, however, she was surprised with a headbutt to the face.

"Mmrph!" She cried out as she covered her face with her hands, already feeling the blood trickling down from her nose to her mouth. She looked up, only to see Chouji- a classmate of hers, running towards her at full speed. She jumped back, and landed on something soft as Chouji ran past her, screaming profanities at Kiba, who was actually the one who headbutted her in an attempt to get away. She turned around and came face to face with Sasuke, who was smiling gently at her. "You okay?" He asked, holding both of her shoulders, steadying her. She nodded frantically, as she stuttered- "S-Sasuke! What a-a-are you d-doing here?"

He smiled, and released her. "We needed to grab a few last minute things," he gestured towards Naruto and Sasori, who stood behind him-"You know, for the party."

She nodded. "Do you need s-some help?" She asked nervously, blushing.

The group -now consisting of Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasori- walked to the closest party central within the mall, and grabbed basic things like paper cups and plates. Apparently, everything else- like music, food, and drinks (alchohal) were already prepared at his house- so they really just needed sinple stuff.

"Ha! Look at this shit..." Temari grabbed a costume mask off of the closest shelf. "Oink, bitch." She said as she held the pig mask up to her face as Hinata rooled her eyes and latched onto Naruto's arm, saying that he should totally dress up as santa while she dresses up as his helper.

"Sakura, do you think you could come by earlier to help me set things up? There's gonna be like 50 plus people there, and I kind of need some help..." He said softly.

"Of course! I don't mind..." She walked over to Temari and Hinata. "Hey, Sasuke wants us to come ealy and help set things up... Do you mind?"

Temari shrugged. "I don't mind, but I'm pretty sure he just wants you to go help out." Hinata giggled at the comment and followed up with- "Are you sure you don't just want us to say we're busy?"

"B-be quiet... Naruto and Sasori are going to be there anyway, so... Are you coming or not?"

"Like I said, I don't mind." Temari shrugged again. "It just means I get first dubs on the beer."

"Oh please," Naruto walked up to them. "Don't you think I would have already done that?" He smirked and Hinata giggled.

Ino hugged her coat tightly against herself as she walked into the mall's main entrance. The last time she and Tenten came here, just as winter break began, she hadn't brought any money with her- so Tenten promised that they would reschedule for another time. And that was today.

She paced around for a while- and then got a text from Tenten saying that she would be a couple minutes late. Sighing, Ino walked over to a stuffed animal store- and checked out the display case. There was a deer, a cow, and snake. They were cute- but not what she wanted.

She walked inside, and saw rows and rows of little plushies- that just oozed cuteness.

She picked one up- a pig. And stared at it for a minute or so before placing it back and leaving the shop.

She saw Tenten running towards her waving frantically.

"What's up?" Ino asked calmly as the brunette reached her.

"I- I just got a mesege from Sasuke..." She panted. "The party's two hour early"

"Then we only have..." She checked her phone. "4:57... So about an hour?" She frowned.

"No... Half an hour because we need to drive there..."

Tenten shrugged. "Well, we can always come here, so..." She patted Ino's back."Don't worry about it."

Ino sighed. She wasn't worried about how much time she had to shop... She was worried about how much time he had until she was supposed to talk to Sakura... Little did she know that she had just passed by the pinkette, just a foot or two away, without noticing- as they left for Sasuke's.


	5. Chapter 5: The New King

The bass of the music caused the room to vibrate as bodies danced in every room of the house. Vodka was being passed around, and who knows what that couple is doing in the bathroom. Sakura sat in between Hinata and Temari, whilst Tenten and Ino sat on the couch opposite them. Sakura stared at the television, although she couldn't hear anything- she could feel Ino's stare burning into her skin. She sighed for the hundredth time that night- she knew she would have to talk to the blonde eventually- she just didn't really know what to say. Ino called her earlier that day saying that she needed to talk, and that they would do so at the party... But she didn't say what they needed to talk about.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who stood by one of the speakers. She winced when she imagined what it would be like, standing next to it. The music could already be heard through the mansion, he should be going deaf by now. When she realized she was staring, she blushed, and looked away- only to catch Ino's eyes with her own. She had already forgotten that Ino was staring at her... Staring at Sasuke. At this point, Sakura was fidgeting, and nearly feel off of the couch in her attempts to get comfortable. She glanced back up, and saw that Ino wasn't staring at her anymore- but had turned her gaze to Sasuke, who was guffawing at Naruto's attempt to jug an entire bottle of vodka, and had spit some up onto his shirt in the process. Sasuke in turn, tried to show off, and ended up doing the exact same thing. Ino rolled her eyes, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay." Ino turned, and looked directly into Sakura's eyes. "Are you ready to talk, or not?" She asked.

Sakura looked down to her folded hands, and frowned. "Yeah." She stood, and gestured with her head to the master bedroom. If someone was already in there, she could always throw them out. Literally.

Ino stood, and followed. And for the first time that night, Sakura took a good look at her. She was wearing her usual skinny jeans- although they were an electric green, and a tight, dark, sexy red dress shirt with pearls draped around her neck. Her hair was let out, and layered. It was a strange combination, but Sakura liked it. Sakura herself was wearing a black silk top that showed off what little cleavage she had, and her own black skinny jeans. Chains hung around her neck, as well as little plastic skulls. She wore black bangles with it, and black hoop earings, along with baby pins in her cartilage piercings. She also had her long hair let out, and her long bangs, which she decided not to cut after all, hid half of her face. The one eye that was showing was covered with purple eye makeup. She had the gothic mistress look, whereas Ino was the Queen of preps.

They walked up the seemingly endless stairs, and were panting by the time they reached the top. They really need to work out more often. "Get out." Ino said simply to the couple who had apparently gotten sick of the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind them, She turned to Sakura and pushed her against the wall. Sakura's nose turned; Ino smelled strongly of alchohol- and now that she looked more closely at her- Ino's eyes were bloodshot. "Sakura-Chaaan..." Ino said, and Sakura nearly gagged at the smell. "W-what are you doing?" Sakura gasped, trying to breath through her mouth as she struggled against Ino's grip so that she wouldn't throw up to the smell of the blonde's breath.

The corner of Ino's mouth turned up slightly, as she leaned foward, her face getting closer and closer to Sakura's by the second. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, and held her breath, turning her head to the side, as she continued her hopeless struggle against Ino's powerful hold.

"I-I-" Ino tried to say something, but she leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder instead- and Sakura realized then just how high Ino's tempereature was. She most definatly had a fever, or she had drinking way too much, and she was about to throw up in a couple of seconds. It was the second one. Ino dashed to the personal bathroom, and slammed the door behond her. Fortunatly, the music was loud enough that Sakura couldn't hear what was going on in there.

When she finally heard the faint noise of a tiolet flushing, she entered the bathroom- to see Ino sitting by the toilet, with her hair sticking to the sides of her face sticky with sweat. The room smelled like vodka and vomit- yet at this point, Sakura had become immune to it, and she walked towards the fragile girl who sat on the cool floor, panting heavily. She slid slowly down to the girl's side, draping her arm around her neck. She wasn't going to ask if she was all right, that would be a stupid question- rhetorical or not. Instead, she simply held her, it was an attempt at comforting her. Sakura pushed a strand of blond hair out of Ino's pale face, and sweeped it behind her ear.

At that moment, Sasuke barged in, and smirked at the sight of the two girls. "You having fun?" He asked, slurring his words. Was everyone except Sakura getting drunk? He closed in on them, holding a plastic cup in his hand. "Is the Queen okay...?" He yawned. Sakura, once again, smelled the alchohol in his breath.

She shrugged, she honestly didn't know. She glance at her- Ino had her eyes closed, and her breathing had already become more even compared to before. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her arm, and yanked her away from the sleeping girl. Ino, now having no support, fell and hit her head on the edge of the tiolet seat. Sakura gasped, and pulled away from Sasuke to check for injuries. Luckily, there were none; the tiolet seat was padded. Ino hadn't woken up from the fall, so Sasuke took this opportinity to pull Sakura away once again. He shut the bathroom door behind him, and pushe Sakura onto the bed. He leaned foward, and Sakura could smell, and taste, the vodka- as he kissed her. She was going to push away, but it was either the fact that she really, really liked Sasuke, and was happy to get any chance with him that she could. Or, she was too scared to try resisting; he was a forceful drunk.

He slipped his hand under her silken top, and pulled at the bra's buckles. "Wha-" Sakura started, but was interupted by another kiss- although this time, she kissed he pulled off her shirt and then took off her bra- she spread her legs around his waist, then layed them on his back, as he unbuckled his belt. He was obviously drunk- but Sakura didn't mind all that much. She gasped when he began to lick and nibble on her ear, and she began to pull at his shirt. He sat up quickly, and pulled it over his head- revealing a smooth, hairless, muscular chest. Surprisingly, he had nipple rings on each side- she hadn't really considered him much of the piercing type... Although if he got this drunk very often; who knew what he could do.

They both took a moment to shrug out of their pants, and quickly reatatched themselves to eachother, and moaned into eachother's mouths. Sakura looked down, to see a huge bulge in Sasuke's boxers, and blushed furiously. However, this shyness subsided quickly on it's own, and she reached down to caress it lightly. He moaned at her touch, and she smirked.

She squeezed the bulge a bit harder this time, then pulled the elastic strap on his boxers just far enough so that his member could pop out to it's full length. She blushed yet again at the sight- she had never actually gone that far. Then. her eyes widened. She was still a virgin. Was this safe? Did Sasuke even have condoms?

She sat up, and then spotted a pack of trojans on the counter beside the bed. He looked at her, confused. "What?" He asked, sounding slightly more sober than before. "I-It's just..." She stuttered, then changed her mind. She masturbated at home with her dildo all the time- she should be all right. She shook her head, then pointed to the pack of condoms with her thumb. "Play safe, or don't play at all." She said, sticking her tongue out. He frowned, and sighed.

He grabbed the pack, and ripped one open- sliding it onto his dick. As soon as he did- he spent no time sliding it into her. He started off moving it in and out slowly- but then picked up to a rapid pace in no time at all. She gained barely any pleasure out of his random thrusting, and only felt small tingle go up her spine when he moaned into her ear. He grabbed her hips to gain more leverage, and began slowing down his movement. The two of them were sweating profusely at this point, and Sasuke's sweat was dripping onto Sakura's body. Sasuke grabbed one of Sakura's nipples and squeezed it between his index finger and his thumb, twisting- and then began to suck on it as he continued to pump into her. She gasped as his tongue slid around it- but her never touched it. She couldn't tell if her was teasing her, or if he didnt actually know what he was doing. She growled, and pulled his head down onto her chest, so that he was forced to lick her nipple directly.

At the sudden movement, Sasuke gasped- and began to pump into her feverishly- moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Finally, he flinched, and his back arched- as Sakura could feel him stiffen inside of her. She sighed in relief when she remembered he had worn a condom.

He pulled out of her, then fell limp onto the bed beside her, panting. She frowned. Was that all? What about her? She was about to ask, but he had already fallen asleep beside her. She growled in exhasperation- and then rolled to the side, only to see that the door to the bathroom was open, and the door to the hall was too. Luckily, it didn't seem that anybody else had been watching... She didn't think.

Ino rushed out of the Uchiha's home, nearly falling over ten times at the very least. She was in no condition to drive- so Tenten offered her a ride when she spotted her.

"What happened?" Tenten asked sweetly when she saw Ino with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ino merely hiccuped and shook her head in response.

Tenten didn't say or ask anything for the rest of the night, except for saying "good night" as Ino closed the door of her car.

Ino walked up to her front door, and slowly unlocked it- unable to keep the keys steady in her drunken stupor. She closed the door behind her, and ran up the stairs to her room. As soon as she closed her bedroom door- she jumped onto her bed and began to weep yet again. She clutched to her pillow, and let her tears seep into the soft fabric. She cried for at least an hour, until she was so tired, she fell asleep in that same position. In her dreams, she saw Sakura- and Sasuke. She remembered that dream she had earlier that month; that time she slept over with Sakura... Last time, his chest was hairy. This time, it was smooth... Just like it was last night as the sweat made him shine. This wasn't at all the same as that dream, though. That dream was disturbing of course- but his one... This one is what cause her to wake up with tears the next morning.

Birds chirped as the light filtered into her room through the curtains. The morning was pleasant as she woke up- and her head hurt like hell. She groaned at put her hand to her eyes- wiping the tears away, only to have more come down.. She rolled back over as she opened her eyes- and looked at the clock. It was already past nine, and she was suppoed to be getting back on schedule for school- which started in two days. She rolled over once again, and sighed. What happened last night felt like a dream. One moment, she was pretending to be drunk (she really did have a small fever) so that she could forcefully kiss her best friend. Next, she was sitting on the cold floor of an unfamiliar bathroom- throwing up what felt like all of her internal organs, and then- she was being held in the arms of a beautiful girl who was trying to comfort her. And it worked pretty damn well. So well, in fact, that she fell asleep leaning on the pinkette's shoulder.

The night couldn't have gotten any better at that point. Except for what happened afterwards. Sakura and Sasuke, she thought as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She shuddered at the thought- and felt like she was going to throw up again. Which she did.

She remembered the dream she had last night, the one that had her waking up in tears.

She moaned as she lifted her head to see herself in the bathroom mirror- and flinched at the sight. Her hair was stringy, and covered in vomit. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. These were becoming familiar sights to her. Her nose was also running, and the saltiness of it reached her mouth and she gagged at the contact. She smelled herself- and she smelled horrible. Alchohol, vomit... Blood? She looked down, and noticed her pants were wet. After everything that happened last night, she nearly got drunk, but instead just got tipsy and sick- and then saw the person she liked fuck the guy she hates with every fiber of her being... And now she had her period. Sucks to be her.

Wait... Did she just admit to liking Sakura? It wasn't the booze talking last night that made her corner Sakura into a wall and try to kiss her? FUCK. She was in lover with her best friend- who she pissed off about a week or two earlier, and now said friend had sex with one of the most popular guys in the school. What. The. Pizza. Crab. Cakes.

Sakura got up earlier than planned that morning- since she didn't actually get drunk... Unlike everyone else who went. Her best friend, Ino, cornered her... And, well. She didn't exactly know what she was trying to do. She probably just got sick and needed to lean on her or something. Or she was drunk, and horny, and didn'w whether it was a guy or a girl, and just needed something to hump. She grimaced at the thought. He mind wandered back to Sasuke- the drunkered who practically raped her. No... You can't rape the willing. Of course- there's no way she'd do anything with him again; he didn't even make her cum. It was pathetic, really.

Still... She got more of a thrill from Ino leaning on her shoulder than she did when Sasuke was sliding his dick in a and out of her. That had to be saying something, huh? Well... She was certainly going to try to make up with Ino- but she didn't know how. First of all, apologizing was easy. BUT, Ino saw something really disturbing... And on top of that, Sakura just realized that she's incredibly attracted to her blonde friend. How was she going to act normally towards her friend after everything that's happened?

She frowned and shook her head- it would have to wait until school started in two days. She thought, as she marched towards Tayuya's, to explain the whole situation. As soon as she reached her car- stomping on the the brown polluted mush of snow- she felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She flipped her scarf over her shoulder as she sat down in the car, shut the door, turned the heater on, and flipped open her phone. It was a new text messege, so she clicked 'read'.

Subject:hey

To:You

From:Sasuke

Body:

hey, wussup. So, bout the other night, I hope ur not angry? I was drunk, and I'm sorry if i did anything to hurt or scare you... Other than us doing it- idk wut else happened.

She frowned. She wasn't angry about them having sex, necessarely. She was angry at herself for one, for doing that even though just a moment before, she felt so content just holding Ino as she tembled. And she was angry at Sasuke, for not letting her cum! Lazy ass mother fucker.

She looked back down to her phone and hit 'reply'.

Subject: RE:hey

To:Sasuke

From:You

Body:

I'm not angry. Why would I be? I was drunk 2 anyway. Whatever, it wuz all mindless fun, rite? Well... except that I didn't have much fun last night.

She smirked. Hey, he didn't pleasure her- he would pay the consequences. Again, realizing her situation, she frowned. How was she going to deal with Ino?

She went to Tayuya's, came back, and layed on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She had always loved the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars that she taped on to her cieling... They were beautiful to look at- and everybody else loved them... But they were fake. They reminded her of herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Dreaming

no sighed for the millienth time that morning. She hadn't gotten any sleep because she was so nervous about their first day back at school. She really wanted to talk to Sakura, but she knew she wouldn't be able to until she got her feelings into order. She wasn't really drunk... Just a little bit tipsy- when she pushed Sakura against the room's wall, and attempted to kiss her. That meant she liked her... Like that. Like, like-like. Not like as a friend, like. Yeah.

She pulled on her coat and grabbed an umberella; it was already snowing, this early in the morning? Yey. Doing one final check in the mirror, she walked out the front door- got into her car, and drove towards the school.

"Saku!" The pinked haired beauty turned at the sound of her name. "Hina!" She hugged her tightly. "I saw you like 2 days ago, but it feels like it's been forever!" She grinned as Hinata laughed. "So... I hear you and Sasuke got to talk last night... Briefly." Hinata smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned. "Never again, Hina. Never. Again."

Hinata and Sakura talked nonstop on their walk to school. Ranging from subjects such as Sasuke's failure, to Ino's drunken pursuit. Ever since Sakura and Ino had that fight a couple of weeks ago, Sakura and Hinata have gotten along, and became close friends. If she had a choice though... She'd choose Ino. Sakura sighed inwardly.

"So, she was drunk, right? Like, she didn't mean anything? Or..." Hinata asked innocently. "I mean, freaky. Like, she's the most popular girl at Hidden Leaf Academy, and it turns out she's lesbo!" She giggled. "I wonder what Itachi would think... Oh wait, she broke up with him, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Ino told her that she would break up with Itachi, but now Hinata was telling her that she already did... And Sakura didn't know until now. Why? Oh yeah, because they weren't friends anymore... She frowned. Well, they could still be friends- they'd just have to work on making up. At this point, she didn't really care whether she would have to grovel at the blonde's feet. And wait... Did Hinata just call Ino lesbo? She shook her head. "You were right the first time... She was drunk; she didn't mean anything by it."

Hinata shrugged, and scoffed. "Are you sure 'bout that?" She said as she walked ahead of her, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. Of course I am.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to face a rather... Depressed looking Naruto. "What's wrong" She asked with greetings.

"Eh?" He hesitated. "Nothing..."

She frowned- she didn't mind if he never told her anything... He could just make it so that his depression wasn't leaking out on to her. She's had enough of that for the last couple of weeks.

"Ok... Well," She leaned foward and hugged him. "Goodmorning." She let go. "We should really head to class, we're going to be late." Naruto openend his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. He nodded, and followed after her. Sakura didn't fail to notice his hesitation- but said nothing.

As they made they're way down the hall, Sakura saw a certain raven haired person in the distance. She frowned, whereas Naruto walked more quickly, rushing towards his friend. "Sasuke!" He was practically running now.

Sakura watched in confusion as Naruto leapt onto the boy's back, and glomped.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke flinched from the sudden, somewhat painful, contact. "Get the fuck off of me!" he yelled.

"NO way!" he yelled back.

Sakura walked up to them, they were standing right outside of their homeroom. "What the hell are you two doing so early in the morning?" She said sarcastically.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke scowled. "I'm claiming him as mine, if you really want to know." Naruto said, earning the confused and/or fearful expressions of the bystanders around them.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said warningly. "Not now."

Sakura stared at them in confusion. "Well, why would you want him? He doesn't even care about satisfying other people's needs in bed."

"Wh-" Naruto started.

"Shutup." Sasuke interuppted.

"It's true." Sakura said to the both of them.

"What is?" Naruto frowned.

"Nothing." Sasuke growled.

"Exactly. Nothing happened. Nothing whatsoever. For me at least."

"I totally don't follow." Naruto sighed.

"Good."

"If what he says is true, don't you think he deserves to know what happened two days ago?" She asked

Sasuke scowled at her.

"What's going on, huh?" Naruto took a step back and glared at the two of them.

Just then, the bell chimed- signaling that it was time for them to settle down into their seats.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. She was rather short for her age, so he towered above her- glaring. "Was that really necessary?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, I think so. Why do you ask?" She said. She knew she was being a bitch, but it was payback.

"We had finally gotten together and you intend on ruining it so quickly?" He said.

"Well... This isn't just because of two nights ago, y'know." She said, sighing. "You were drunk. You practically forced yourself on to me. It's not like I'm doing this because I feel like you raped me... It's because Ino saw something I didn't want her to. Because of you. Do you follow?"

"For the most part." He sighed. "But don't do ignorant things like this. I expect better of you." He said, walking over to his desk and sitting down.

She growled. He of all people was critisizing her?

Ino was already sitting in her seat by the time Sakura got to the classroom. She watched as the pink haired girl lingered by the door for a minute, talking to Sasuke. She looked angry, which confused Ino. Wasn't she going out with Sasuke? If not, than why did they...?

She shook her head to rid the thought from her mind. She didn't want to think about that anymore, it was too depressing. She looked down at her hands as soon as Sakura walked over to her desk, and sat down... Neither of them said anything whatsoever.

"So..." Hinata frowned. "He's gay." Sakura and Hinata sat by the fountain- their new lunch area ever since Sakura and Ino got into the fight and haven't been talking.

"Yeah... With Sasuke no less." Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry." She put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, and squeezed. She knew full well that Hinata was serious when she said she liked Naruto. It's too bad that he's gay for the most feminine guy around.

"It's fine." Hinata exhaled. "There are cuter guys around here anyway. Kiba's pretty cute, too aint he?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment, but then squinted due to laughter as soon as she realized that Hinata was kidding. "Phew... You scared me for a second.." She gasped for air.

Hinata smirked. "As if I'd fall for that dog-breath."

Sakura shook her head. "I know right."

Hinata giggled. "That's like you falling for Queen Lesbo."

Sakura hesitated, and then giggled alongside Hinata. "I'm not like that, Hina."

"Maybe you aren't..." Hinata closed her eyes as she said this. "But she is."

Sakura frowned. "No, I doubt it. I mean, just kissing a girl, or trying to- doesn't mean you're automatically... You know, gay."

Hinata shook her head. "There's no such thing as experiementing, Sakura. Straight people wouldn't even considering trying it out with the same sex. She tried it, so she's gay."

Sakura still didn't agree with her, although her argument was quite persuasive.

"Whatever, drop it." Sakura picked her trash up and walked over to the trash bin.

"Touchy, much?" Hinata followed, tossing her soda can in the recycling bin.

"Ok, look." Ino sighed as she looked up at Sasuke. "It's not that big a deal. We were both drunk. Neither of us did anything, and neither of us saw anything, ok?" She said. "End of story."

"No, Ino, it isn't." He grabbed her arm. "Until you tell Sakura this, she's not going to leave Naruto and I alone!"

"What are you talking about?" She blinked. "What do you mean, you and Naruto? What's he have to do with this?"

"We're going out."

She blinked, and took a moment to process what she just heard. "You... You're not going out with Sakura?"

"No... It was just a drunken fuck." He said bluntly.

She closed her eyes, and felt sick thinking of Sasuke 'fucking' Sakura. Oh, Lord- the images were coming back.

"Sakura said that she's going to punish me for showing you something Sakura didn't want you to see. Namely, She and I doing the nasty." He said, lamely.

"Anyone would feel sorry for me if you're talking about that." She laughed weakly.

"Well I don't know if she feels sorry for you or if she just didn't want her baby to see her fucking anyone other than you, but she's mad as shit."

"God, Sasuke, you're so gay."

"Look who's talking."

"..." She scowled. "I don't like her like tha-"

"Don't even try to lie to me, Ino, I already know."

She sighed. "You homos and your gaydars."

He chuckled softly. "Anyone can tell. The way you stare at her in the hallways, or in class. She sits right in front of you Ino, I notice how you trace the outline of her body; her curves."

Ino blushed, and looked down at her feet. "You make me sound like an old pedophile."

He laughed louder this time.

"Considering her height, yeah- you kind of are."

"...Shutup."

The two girls stood at the bathroom's mirrors for who knows how long...

Hinata blinked about 30 times plus before Sakura realized she was looking at her.

"W-W-what?" Sakura stuttered.

Hinata shook her head in an old-lady-like fashioned way.

"You poor, poor child." She sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Put your coat back on, you're getting goose-bumps." Hinata said, tossing it to the pinkette.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lunch just finished, so they were now walking back to class.

"So, do you like anyone?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Eh? No, not really. I mean, a couple of guys are cute- but they're probably gay anyway..." She said sighing.

"Well then you'd probably have a better chance hooking up with a girl, eh?" Hinata smirked.

"Oh hardy-har-har. You're SO funny." Sakura shoved Hinata. "...What would you do if I did?"

"Did what?" Hinata blinked, she had been distracted by her phone.

"...Nothing."

"Yeah, ok... Whatever, we're going to be late for class, hurry up!" Hinata grabbed the pinkette's wrist and pulled, dragging her along with her.

"O-ok! Geez, no need to be so aggressive!"

"Baby, you know you like it." Hinata giggled.

Sakura blushed. "What the fuck?"

"I'm kidding!" Hinata laughed.

"Ugh, cut it out." Sakura scowled, pulling her wrist free as soon as they reached the classroom's door.

She walked over to her seat, Ino wasn't there yet, which was strange- she was usually one of the first ones back.

Hinata took her usual seat, diagonal from Sakura- right next to Ino. "The lesbo isn't here yet- isn't that wonderful, Saku? She won't be staring at your ass all day."

"Shutup, Hinata." Naruto said, turning around in his chair. "You're being ignorant, as usual."

She narrowed her eyes. "Says the gay."

"See, you're probably the only one in this class that hasn't accepted the fact that homosexuality

is totally normal. So why don't you just shut the fuck up and stay in your own little corner?" He said, not so much as asked.

She winced at his tone, and began to open her mouth to say something- but just then, the bell rang, and Anko walked in.

Sakura blinked. Where was Ino? She was here this morning.

"Everyone pass up your homework." Anko said indifferently.

Tenten sighed as she shook her head. "Did you really have to drag me ito this?" She asked Ino, who sat beside her. They were on the rooftop, their hair blowing softly in the cold, stinging breeze. Ino pulled Tenten out there, with the intent of ditching class.

"Well I'm sorry, I just really needed to talk about things."

"Things' being Sakura?" Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

Ino sighed. "That, and some other things."

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ino shifted nervously, and pushed her jacket under her so that her butt wouldn't get wet from the snow. "Yeah... So, Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Mhmm. I already knew about them for the longest time."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. They've been going out since last year. That's why they always freak out when Kisame teases them about 'their love-hate relationship'."

Ino sighed. "If I knew this, I wouldn't have been so scared about liking Sakura. I thought I was the wierd one out."

Tenten smiled and glanced up to the sky. "Well you're definatly not. You, Sasuke, Naruto, and I are all totally happy."

Ino giggled, then dropped her jaw. "Wait, you are too?"

"Um. Yeah? Why are you freaking out?"

"Well- I ju-" She sighed. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Well then I guess the 'gay people have better gaydars to track gay people than straight people" myth is false.

"If you say 'gay' one more time..." Ino smirked as Tenten laughed.

"Well... I'm totally gay for Temari."

Ino's eye widened. "What? But she's part of the bitch crew!"

"Along with Sakura, you mean? Don't be a hypocrite, Ino."

She frowned. "Oh wow, you're right. Sorry about that."

"No prob, hon."

Tenten's ears perked up. "Alright, that was the last bell, we should probably go before a teacher or janitor or someone notices us."

"Yeah..." Ino said, not really listening. She was too preoccupied thinking about a certain pink haired girl. "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." She decided, as she and Tenten walked towards the bathroom window, that connected the bathroom and the roof. They climbed through, only to be greeted by 6 wide eyes. "What the fuck?" A certain blond's voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

Ino flinched. She, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura all stood- silent for a moment, before Temari burst out with a "What the fuck?" That echoed throughout the room. "What are you-?" Sakura's jaw dropped. "Did you ditch?" Hinata gasped. "They so did!" Temari pointed a finger accusingly at Ino. "I bet you dragged Tenten out to hit on her, huh?"

Ino blinked. "What the hell, Temari? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'll hit on anyone!"

The room went silent.

"Wait..." Sakura started. "Did you just admit to being gay?"

Hinata laughed. "See? I so told you, Saku."

Tenten sighed. "I'm out." She said, walking towards the door on the far end of the room.

Ino followed, not daring to look at Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura did follow Ino with her eyes though, until she left the room. "She really is gay...?" She asked herself out loud.

"Yes, Sakura. And she's gay for you."

Sakura shook her head. "She was drunk- if she really is... Homo. Then it could have been anyone. Including you." She glanced at Hinata.

Hinata sighed. "You really don't get it."

"What I don't get is why you keep insisting she likes me!"

"You know what, I bet that if you turn around in class tomorrow, you'll catch her staring at you."

""Well duh, if I'm looking at her."

Hinata shook her head. "Nevermind, Sakura. Just forget it."

Temari sighed. "What's Tenten doing, hanging out with her?"

Hinata and Sakura looked at Temari, then at eachother, and then giggled.

"Ok, if you're slow, Temari's retarded." Hinata laughed.

Sakura smirked, and shook her head. "Let's just go."

Sakura and Hinata grabbed their things and walked out, as Temari stayed behing, staring at her reflection in the mirror- trying to calm down and fix her image. "Tenten's gay? What the hell?" She said to herself.

Sasuke sighed. "You think Sakura has realized it?"

Naruto lifted his head off of the couch's arm. "Realized what?"

"How Ino feels."

"Oh... By now, I thought she would have." Naruto said, laying his head back down.

"Well... I don't know. That'd be nice- no more drama to put up with." Sasuke said, leaning his chin on the back of his hands.

"Yeah, really. We get enough of that just for being together." Naruto said, sitting up. He leaned over, and pecked Sasuke's cheek. "When do your parents want you home?" He asked.

"They don't care. I'm always out."

"So you're gonna be here for a while? Sweet." Naruto pulled Sasuke back down onto the couch with him. "You wann just lay here for a while?"

"...Un." Sasuke said, blushing.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You're so cute."

Sasuke scowled. "Don't call me that."


	7. Chapter 7: Porcelain

Sakura walked slowly, clutching her books to her chest. Her head hung low, causing her hair to form a wall around her face. She wasn't so much depressed as she was confused. Confused, and angry. Now that she was thinking about it- she didn't have the right to assume that Ino was straight in the first place. Granted she and Ino were best friends... Hinata had known Ino for years. Sakura just moved here. What did she really know about the blonde?

Hinata took a quick glance at her. "Regretting it?" She asked, as she readjusted her vision to what was in front of her.

Sakura lifted her head slightly to look at the purple haired girl. "Regretting what?" She asked, her voice weak.

Hinata sighed, and still looking ahead, responded: "Do you regret fighting with her? I know you still care about her... You defend her whenever I talk about her."

Sakura blinked. "Of course I do. I'm always regretting it." Her voice cracked. "I just... Don't exactly know what to do. I've never had a friend before her. I was weak, and easily intimidated... I was scared of you before, too. Ino brought me to the table, and you snapped at me," She snapped her fingers, "like that."

Hinata smiled weakly. "I felt like you were a threat. Naruto was so interested in you, afterall." She sighed again. "It looks like I had nothing to worry about, though."

Sakura frowned. "Yeah." The rest of their walk was silent- Neither girl knew what to say to eachother. It was too akward.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Sakura said, as she and Hinata sat on a bench in the lobby- they were waiting for Hinata's father to come pick them up.

Hinata hesitated, then turned to face the pinkette. "You know..." She started. "I wouldn't care."

"What?"

"What we were talking about earlier today... After we left the bathroom..."

"So, do you like anyone?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Eh? No, not really. I mean, a couple of guys are cute- but they're probably gay anyway..." She said sighing.

"Well then you'd probably have a better chance hooking up with a girl, eh?" Hinata smirked.

"Oh hardy-har-har. You're SO funny." Sakura shoved Hinata. "...What would you do if I did?"

"Did what?" Hinata blinked, she had been distracted by her phone.

"...Nothing."

"...What?"

"I wouldn't care if you were gay!" Hinata blushed as she said this, pushing a strand of her long dark purple hair out of her face. "I only say it as an insult out of habit... And because I can't think of anything else to say."

Sakura blinked. "You... You're a really good friend, you know that?" She said, smiling.

Hinata smiled back nervously. "I don't think so."

"You are, really."

Hinata looked down. "...Thanks..."

"So." Sakura stood back up.

"Hnn?" Hinata grunted, looking up at the girl.

"I don't know if I like Ino or not."

"...Yeah?" Hinata cocked her head.

"But she likes me."

"...Uh-huh?" Hinata was know squinting her eyes.

"So... I'll go out with her and see if it works out."

"What? Sakura, why would you do that? Ok, look... I know we're really close, but we're not best friends. That spot is still filled by Ino, isn't it? So are you really going to use your best friend as an experiment?"

Sakura hesitated. "I didn't think of it that way..." She sat back down and sighed. "Then what do I do? Completely ignore my best friend's feelings? Or- Wait. Why am I believing everything you say?" She turned to Hinata. "She never even said she liked me!"

"Not this again." Hinata laughed. "Believe me, you never noticed because she only looks when you aren't paying attention. For example, she stares at you all class. Another- The Queen was willing to stay over at your place after only knowing you a couple of days. Does she do that for any old friend? No, I think not."

"But, I mean... I-I'm not even pretty. Why would someone like Ino-"

"Not pretty?" Hinata interrupted. "Not pretty?" She repeated, emphasizing those words. "You're gorgeous! Who the hell are you kidding?"

Sakura flinched. "I'm serious!"

"Do you really think Naruto would flirt with you on your first couple days of school, if you weren't pretty? Do you really think that Sasuke would fuck you? Come on, Saku." Hinata raised her eyebrow. "You're beautiful. And Ino- the school's beautiful cheerleading captain slash school council member slash your. Best. Friend." She took a breath. "Is in love with you."

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization.

BANG

Both Hinata and Sakura flinched at the sudden noise, and turned towards it's source. Hinata's father was standing at the front door of the lobby, banging on the glass. Hurry up! He mouthed from the other side.

Hinata glanced at Sakura, and smiled. "Come on. It's only Monday, so let's go back to my place, and play Guitar Hero until we die from exhaustion, 'kay?" She winked.

Sakura giggled as she rolled her eyes, and grabbed her things. "Sleepovers are so tedious."

Ino slammed her door shut, and hit play on her cd player. Soon, "Porcelain"*(1) began to play in the background.

She sighed as she leaned up against her room's wall, staring- no, glaring at her swivel chair.

The look on her face...

She closed her eyes, as she remembered Sakura's expression when she found out she was gay. Maybe it was a figment of her imagination... But maybe it wasn't. She looked disgusted.

She exhaled sharply, and walked over to her bed, grabbing her pillow, squeezing it tightly with both of her hands.

'Why do I have to be gay... I wish I wasn't.' She began to hypervenilate. 'This wasn't a fucking life choice! I don't care what people say, I don't want to be like this...'

She threw the pillow at the swivel chair, causing it to fall over. She ran up to it, kicking it over and over.

She yelled in frustration, as she knelt down holding her head. 'I know I'm overreacting...' She sobbed. 'But it's not fair...'

She runs away

She'll run away

She ran away

She'll run away

She runs away from you

She stood, turning to her next victim; the cd player.

Sakura and Hinata turned in for the night, and now as Sakura lays there, thinking.

'Tomorrow... I'll talk to her.' She told herself. 'And I'll tell her... That I like her.' She blushed, her face getting hot, as she closed her eyes, and was quickly consumed by sleep.

"Alright, lookit!" The voice echoed throughout the classroom. "I'm sorry about everything I've said... I really didn't mean it. I don't expect you to believe me or forgive me, but I hope we can be friends again!" All of this was said in one breath.

Blue eyes blinked. "Corny much?" Naruto laughed. "It's cool. We knew you'd warm up eventually. 'Sides, considering pretty much all of your best friends are gay, you'd kinda have to get used to it anyway, right?"

Hinata blinked. "Almost all? I only know three of my friends who are gay... You, Sasuke, and-" She blinked, hesitated, then studdered- "U-uh... Ino, right?"

Naruto blinked, confused by Hinata's behavior. "Yeah... And Tenten, and Temari- right?"

Hinata cocked her head. "I don't know Tenten very well, but Temari's not gay."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, ok. C'mon, class will start soon- wanna go over the homework?"

"More like, 'can I cheat off of you?', right?" She raised her eyebrow.

He slapped his hands together and bowed his head. "Please!"

Sasuke turned in his chair. "I told you to do that last night on the phone, loser."

Naruto growled. "Shutup, I was tired."

"Tired huh? Are you sure it wasn't the yaoi manga you were reading?" Ino interuppted, as she walked past and took her seat. Ther

"Sh-shutup, blondie!" Naruto huffed, as they all laughed.

"Well, it's true, though." Sasuke smirked.

"...Kuu..." Naruto growled.

"Ara, what are you doing to the poor boy...?" Sakura took her seat in front of Ino. "Actually, nevermind; I don't want to know."

Hinata smirked and rolled her eyes as she glanced at Ino. The girl was definatly in deep thought, as she stared at the side of Sakura's face.

Sakura also noticed Ino's stare, and in turn looked down, her face getting hot. She fidgeted with her hands and fingers, and slowly turned her head to face Ino. When their eyes met, Ino's widened, and she quickly turned to look away.

Sakura frowned.

The rest of the class period was spent in silence- except for the occasional snicker or chuckle heard from Naruto or Sasuke.

When the bell chimed, Ino stood and gathered her things... Before she could get out of the classroom however, Sakura was standing in her way.

"We need to talk."

Ino blinked. "E-Eh?" She staggered backwards a bit, dropping her things back on the floor beside her desk.

"Come on." Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist, and pulled her closer. "Let's go to the lit tree." The lit tree was pretty much the biggest tree on campus. It was the only one with a bench under it.

Ino gulped. What the hell was Sakura thinking? What was she doing?

They reached the doors to the front of the school, and a sudden slamming noise echoed throughout the school- as Sakura kicked them open.

It took until they finally got outside for Ino to realize that there was still snow on the ground. "W-wait! Sakura!" She fought against Sakura's pull. "Can't we talk here?" She begged. There wasn't anybody outside, anyway; the other students were either already on their buses, or waiting inside for their rides.

"...Fine." She released Ino's wrist. "So." She gulped, turing to the blonde. "About yesterday..."

Ino shifted uncomfortably. "Y-yeah?"

"Is it true? That you're... Gay, I mean?"

"...Yeah." Ino said softly as she looked away.

"Then... I don't want to sound conceited or anything, but everyone's telling me... That you like me?" Sakura squeeked a bit at the end of her sentence.

Ino flushed. "I-I..." She looked at her shoes, and shifted again. "...Yeah."

Sakura exhaled rather noticebly.

Ino looked up.

"Uhm..." Sakura coughed. "How do I put this..." She mumbled, blushing.

Ugh, Sakura..." Ino sighed, and walked closer to the pinkette. "I understand if you're like totally disgusted, but... I really miss being friends. And if it's possible, I really just want thing to go back to-" She was cut off by Sakura wrapping her arms around her.

"I don't want that." Sakura muttered, squeezing harder.

"Wh-what?" Ino's heart skipped a beat.

Sakura looked up at the taller girl, and sighed. "I... Don't want to be friends." She said as she released Ino.

Ino gulped. Not only has she been rejected when it comes to love- she's also been rejected as a friend. Just as Ino was about to turn and leave, however, Sakura stood on her toes and leaned closer to Ino's face.

Their lips connected, with Sakura applying more pressure as she leaned on the taller girl. She wrapped her arms around Ino's shoulders, and pulled her closer. Ino's eyes were wide as she took in what was happening. Sakura was kissing her. Sakura was kissing her? She gasped, breaking the kiss. She blinked a few times, then by instinct- wrapped her arms around Sakura's hips, and pulled her back into the kiss. The pinkette moaned a bit, making the blonde a bit uncomfortable... But in a good way. Ino hands roamed a bit- as if they had a mind of their own. They trailed down the smaller girl's body like honey; slow and sweet. They rested on Sakura's butt for a moment, before giving a gentle squeeze- causing yet another moan to come from the girl.

Suddenly their ears picked up a whistle coming from behind them. They broke the kiss reluctantly, and turned to the source.

Itachi stood, leaning up against a wall. "So... Now I know why you broke up with me." He was talking to Ino, but looking at Sakura, and Ino's hands- which were still planted on the other girl's ass.

Ino removed them immediatly- blushing furiously.

"Did you want something?" She nearly screamed. How dare he break up a moment like that... Did he have no common sense?

"No... Nothing." He smirked. "Just... Watching."

Ino's eye twitched. Before she could do anything though, Sakura spoke. "I forgot my things in the classroom."

"Ah." Ino blinked. "I left mine there, too."

"Come on." Sakura grabbed Ino's hand, and began walking slowly towards Anko's classroom.

Ino smiled, a warm feeling was coming from her chest. She didn't know what it was- she just knew she was really, really happy at the moment.

Completely ignoring Itachi's stare, the two of them walked all the way across the school and entered the empty classroom- and fetched their things. Before leaving it to wait outside for their rides- Sakura pulled Ino aside to a nearby wall, and pushed her against it. She kissed her gently- but passionately. They stood there for who knows how long, and eventually Ino worked up the courage to gently nip Sakura's bottom lip. Sakura giggled, and licked Ino's upper lip in return. Ino's hands began to roam again- but this time, Sakura beat her two it. The shorter girl lowered her head, and licked Ino's jaw, and nipped it- as her hands groped the blonde's hips. Ino sighed contently, as Sakura moved on to her collerbone. A cold hand made it's way up Ino's shirt, causing her to gasp, and bite her lip. Sakura sighed into her kisses, as she lowered her head to the other girl's stomach. She gave an experiamental lick to the girl's soft flesh, and then pulled back. She looked at the clock and sighed. "We have to go." Ino nodded knowingly. They were both out of breath by the time they left the room- both wanting more, but knowing they hadn't the time.

They stood outside holding hands contently for the next hour, waiting for their rides. They kissed when it was time to leave- and neither could wait for the next day.

ZPurplegurly: So, howd it go?

Harunoblossom16: I'd ask who this is but the name is pretty obv. Y u change ur name?

ZPurplegurly: Eh, seemed a bit... conceited. once i thought about it i mean.

Harunoblossom16: o... yea i guess it kinda was. luv the new name tho ;)

ZPurplegurly: 3 ok, rly tho... What went down?

Harunoblossom16: ah... All is well :D

ZPurplegurly: ...DETAILS?

Harunoblossom16: GRAPHIC

...

ZPurplegurly: ...EW.

Harunoblossom16: HAHaha, u totally just pictured me and her goin at it!

ZPurplegurly: Omg, STUF

ZPurplegurly: *STFU :|

Harunoblossom16: haha, goodnight Purple! 3

ZPurplegurly: 3 Night love~

Harunoblossom16 has signed off.

...

Hinata sat there, staring at the screen. Her best friend and her most hated enemy... Together. She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. Could it get any worse?

She sighed again, and stood, pacing around the room. She pulled her long hair out of it's ponitail, and played with it for a while, thinking. If Sakura and Ino were together, she'd have to get along with the blonde. But for some strange reason, she just couldn't accept the idea. What was it about the blonde that made her feel so strange? She looked over to her desk to a picture of her and Sakura. She blinked, and cocked her head to the side, thinking. She... She and Sakura were best friends, right? She knew perfectly well that Sakura and Ino were better friends than she and Sakura...

But... What Ino and Sakura had- was different, than what she and Sakura had... Right? So... Why did she still feel jealous? Her thoughts in themselves were almost as confusing as her uncertain feelings. She closed her eyes, and layed down on her bed, pulling the sheets over her head- her dark, silky hair sprawled out underneath her.

'Could it get any worse?' The thought repeated in her mind.

*(1)= Molly Zenobia's song "Porcelain"


End file.
